Konoha's Holidays: Halloween
by Esellyn
Summary: Temari is spending a few days in Konoha, unfortunately, October 31st is among the days.


**(A/N) Like the title says, this is a crack-fic. Do not expect this to make any sense. Well, it should make some sense, but be utterly ridiculous. **

Temari approached the gates of Konoha. She knew she had to be here, but she really, really, really didn't want to be. Not that she didn't like seeing Shikamaru or helping the Hokage, but it was October 31st! Everyone knew that Konoha summoned ghosts, and let them inhabit little children's bodies and run amuck.

They knew from Kumo, as a spy had been watching Konoha on October 31st, and all of a sudden, right as the sun began to go down, an assorted bunch of famous people from Konoha's history appeared, walking out of people's houses. The Kumo nin had even seen a bunch of Madara Uchiha's running around. Not to mention the Minatos, the Hashiramas, the Tobiramas, the occasional Sakumo Hatake, the occasional Kakashi Hatake(he'd seen multiple) and a whole bunch of others.

The Kumo spy had run away in terror, reporting straight to the Raikage, who reported it to the other Kage. They, in turn, told their ninja, and thus the legend of the horrifying night of October 31st had spread across the continent. No one went near Konoha on that night, and now Temari would be in Konoha during the feared night. She really hoped the Hokage had an office, or some other reinforced room she could hole herself up in.

"Troublesome Woman," came the drawling voice of Shikamaru Nara, the person she most certainly didn't have a slight crush on.

Temari nearly jumped out of her skin but tried not to show it. Shikamaru clearly noticed it but didn't comment. "Sh-Shikamaru!"

"Tsunade-sama is waiting to see you," he said, yawning.

Temari nodded, glancing around one more time before following Shikamaru to Hokage tower. There were little spiders, ghosts, and skeletons decoration up, and it was creeping her out. Shikamaru didn't seem bothered, but he did grow up here and was rarely bothered by anything.

"Temari, how nice to see you," Tsunade slurred. Temari could tell she was already slightly drunk. "It's getting later, so why don't you go into your usual hotel? We can talk in the morning."

Temari nodded, restraining her tongue.

"Shikamaru, get her a bag of candy will ya? And go ahead and warn her about the little buggers."

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag. Come on troublesome woman."

"A bag of candy?" Temari asked Shikamaru on their way out of the tower.

"For tonight." Shikamaru clarified. "For trick or treating. Henged little kids come to your door asking for candy. You give them some, and they go away."

Temari blinked. "What?"

"It's Halloween. Little kids and some not so little kids dress up or henge themselves and then go door to door asking for candy. That's what all the decorations are for."

Naruto walked up next to them. "The best time of year. Even over Christmas and Thanksgiving. Beware the Madara's though, nasty little buggers they are. Give them candy, or they start spitting fire. Apparently, spitting fire is some sort of introduction test for them."

"Freaking Uchiha," Shikamaru muttered. "Insane, the lot of them."

"And they aren't even proper Uchiha," Naruto muttered. "Apparently, it was worse when there were actual Uchiha involved."

As such, Temari found herself in an apartment, henged into a puppet (for her brother), with a bowl of candy, and instructions to humor the kids and give them candy.

A Minato Namikaze accompanied by an Orochimaru came by first. They were arguing fiercely, and Temari decided they probably chose those people just to be contrary to each other. She gave them both a piece of candy, and they moved on, after coming to the shared conclusion that she had a cool costume.

A group of Madara's came by next, and she quickly handed out candy after they deemed her costume 'set on fireable, so it's fine'. Luckily, they didn't set anything on fire and just moved on.

A Kakashi Hatake came by next, nodded to her, and selected a piece of candy. They stuck their nose in an orange book that wasn't actually Icha Icha (thank goodness) and walked away.

A trio henged as Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama came by next, arguing fiercely. When they didn't seem to realize she was there, Temari sweatdropped, threw a piece of candy at each of their heads, and closed the door.

As the time neared nine o'clock, the people coming by slowed, rarely coming by. Shikamaru was her final guest of the night, and she threw her last piece of candy at him. "Go away, I'm going to sleep."

Shikamaru, the insufferable Nara he was, shrugged and walked away. "You do that, I just thought you might want to carve a pumpkin."

Temari gave his retreating back a weird look. "Carving pumpkins?" She set the empty bag of candy down and ran after him. "Why on earth do you carve pumpkins?"

Shikamaru yawned. "It's fun. We also take all of the seeds to Choji's mother and she roasts them and gives them back."

Temari stopped and considered it. Roasted pumpkin seeds? That actually sounded kind of yummy. Maybe she'd take some back to her brothers. Or she'd eat them all and just tell her brothers. One of the two.

After carving a tiny tanuki into her pumpkin (for her other brother) and having the roasted seeds, Temari poked and prodded the Akimichi clan matriarch for the recipe so she could make them herself in Suna.

The matriarch was altogether a bit too happy to hand over the recipe and give her the leftover seeds for her brothers.

A few days later, Temari was on her way back to Suna. Now, does she tell Baki and her brothers about this? Or leave them in the dark? She thought about it the entire way back to Suna and ultimately decided to leave them in the dark. She'd never done a prank before, and this seemed like a good one.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled as she approached the gate. "You made it back alive!"

"Of course I did, Baka! They knew I was under the Hokage's protection! Besides, all they wanted was candy! I brought back something for you and Gaara too!" Just because she wasn't telling them the whole story didn't mean she couldn't play with them a bit.

Kankuro blinked at her owlishly. "What?"

Temari smirked at her little brother and pulled out the large bag of roasted pumpkin seeds. "Try them!"

Kankuro looked at her nervously, but took the seeds and tried one. He thought about it for a while but finally nodded, sticking a handful in his mouth. "They're pretty good, sis."

Temari snatched the bag from him. "Don't eat all of them, doll boy! Save some for Gaara."

Kankuro pouted and tried to take the bag back. "But they're yummy!"

"I have the recipe, you just have to save some for Gaara."

Kankuro glanced at the bag one more time, then ran off towards Kazekage's tower, presumably to find Gaara.

**(A/N) Happy Halloween! **


End file.
